


Innocent tips and love letters

by Pengibear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slight Markson, hinted bnior, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengibear/pseuds/Pengibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae is hell bent on helping Yugyeom woo his crush who is... Youngjae himself; not that he knows though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for gyeomfest  
> Hope you enjoy ^^

“Yugyeom-ahh!!” 

Yugyeom jumped up, startled by the loud voice. He smiled, already knowing who it was, and turned around to greet his friend.

He turned around just in time to hug his friend “Hello Youngjae hyung!” he greeted while hugging Youngjae tightly.

Youngjae pulled away after a moment “That was your good luck hug.” He announced, smiling happily.

Yugyeom pouted “Hyung!That’s cheating!It should be a good luck kiss not a hug!”

Youngjae hit him upside his head “Yah! Don’t act like that!”

“Hyung treat him well, he is just an innocent boy.” Said Yugyeom’s friend, Kunpimook who was standing beside them.

“Yeah keep telling yourself that!” Youngjae said sarcastically “Anyway, good luck!I’ll be cheering for you guys!” he said cheerfully before going to take his seat. Yugyeom following him to his seat with his eyes.

He came out of reverie by his friend nudging him in the ribs. He turned to him and after seeing his mischievous expression, he asked “What now?”

“Nothing just wanted to bring you out of your daze.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulder “We can’t have you thinking about your boyfriend while we’re on stage.”

Yugyeom scowled and pushed him away “He is not my boyfriend.”

“Yet.” Kunpimook added in a teasing tone.

“Shut up please.”

“Seriously, when are you going to make a move?”

“Never.”

As His friend was about to make another comment, they were called by their teammates. 

“Yah quit flirting and come get ready.”

“Hyung!We’re not flirting!” They said in unison.

Kunpimook continued “I was just telling him to mak_ hmmpf” He was stopped by Yugyeom’s hand on his mouth. Their teammate shook his head and walked away telling them to hurry up once again. 

Yugyeom nodded and then glared at his friend. He removed his hand and said “What’s with you?”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I will do it! When I want to, not when you tell me!”

Kunpimook shrugged “Ok then. Don’t come crying to me when someone else claims him.”

“Claims him? We’re not animals.” Yugyeom muttered to himself angrily while going to get ready.

 

“I’m sure you’d win next time. Second place is good too!” Youngjae patted Yugyeom’s shoulder gently. They were at the party held for all groups attending the competition.

“Thanks hyung.” Yugyeom nodded solemnly. “I mean we should have expected it. The other groups were so good!”

Kunpimook shoved him away “See this hyung? He has been like this since morning!”

Youngjae laughed “Isn’t he a big ball of optimism?”

Yugyeom whined “Hyung!You’re supposed to be on my side not his!”

“I’m on my own side.”

Just then, the music changed to more upbeat one and Kunpimook jumped up “Let’s go dance.”

Youngjae shook his head “I prefer staying here than embarrassing myself. You go have fun.”

Yugyeom pushed Kunpimook toward the dance floor “I’m not in the mood.”

He rolled his eyes and walked away from them.

“Yugyeom, don’t be gloomy.” Youngjae pouted at him “It’s making me sad too.”

“Sorry hyung. I’m still…”

Youngjae smiled “I know.But not winning doesn’t make you a bad dancer.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

Youngjae grinned “Let’s change the subject to lift your mood.”

Yugyeom was really afraid of the mischievous glint in the other boy’s eyes. “What?”

“Let’s talk about your love.”

Yugyeom laughed nervously “You mean dancing?”

Youngjae narrowed his eyes “No!I meant the person you like!”

Yugyeom looked at him with shocked expression “I don’t like anyone though.”

Youngjae laughed “Yeah right.It’s so obvious!”

“Then who do I like?”Yugyeom asked curiously, leaning toward the other boy.

“Kunpimook.” He whispered confidently.

Yugyeom grinned “Well it seems I haven’t been that obvious.” 

Youngjae widened his eyes “What?”

Yugyeom shrugged “I don’t like him.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not. I really don’t like him.What made you think that?”

“Seriously Yugyeom, you don’t need to deny it!I can help you make him fall for you.”

“Hyung!I don’t want him to fall for me, I don’t like him.”

“I saw you two talking earlier and you seem like you really like him.” Yugyeom huffed, tired of explaining to everyone.

“I’ll help you. We’d start tomorrow.” Youngjae stood up. “For now just enjoy the party. I’m going home. Bye.”

“Hyung!Hyung stop!”

Yugyeom called out for him but he didn’t stop. He sighed and leaned his head on the table. “He is unstoppable.”

 

“I’ve got a plan.”

Youngjae sat in front of him in the library.

“What plan?”

“Plan to make him fall in love with you.”

Yugyeom dropped his head on the desk and groaned “You were actually serious.”

“Of course I was serious. What kind of friend would I be if I don’t help you?” Youngjae pushed his notebook in front of Yugyeom and said “That is the plan. Follow those steps precisely and you’ll see how it will affect him.” He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, satisfied with what he has done.

Yugyeom looked up and picked the notebook to look at it. He read through the notes and margins and chuckled “I can’t believe you actually drew a chart for me.” He skimmed through some of the side notes and rolled his eyes “You actually got help from internet forums? You actually asked strangers what to do?”

Youngjae just shrugged “I just got help!”

Yugyeom closed the notebook and stared at him “What if I don’t want to tell him?”

“Why?” Youngjae pouted “You would look cute together and I tried so hard for those notes.”

Yugyeom frowned “We don’t look cute together hyung. I don’t like him.”

Youngjae stood up and put his hands on the table, leaning toward Yugyeom, he said “Don’t start with those lies again. It’s obvious and I want to help you so you’re going to do it.”

Yugyeom was going to deny it once again when an idea came to him, he leaned forward and smirked “Alright hyung. I will do it.”  
While Youngjae was grinning happily to himself, Yugyeom was smiling mischievously too. If his friend wanted him to do this so bad, he’d do it. But in his own way.

 

First tip. You should smile at him. Simple as it seems, smiling can make she/he know you care for them if you let some of your romantic emotions seep into it.

Well that was easy, Yugyeom smiled a lot, but not in a romantic way. He had never smiled at someone fondly, of course he smiled at his parents and siblings fondly, but never has he smiled at someone like a lover would.

He didn’t know how he could let his emotions seep into his smile but he spent a good 30 minute smiling at himself in the bathroom mirror that morning trying to see what kind of smile was nice on his face. He couldn’t help but feel kind of creeped out after that. He was almost late for his morning class.

As soon as he entered university grounds, he felt like everyone is watching him, waiting for him to see if he could smile properly. He quickly walked up toward his class and tried to focus all his attention on the lesson.

He had almost forgotten about it until lunch break. He entered the cafeteria and looked around for his friends when he spotted Youngjae sitting with Kunpimook on the same table. He frowned, Kunpimook told him he had some project to finish on lunch time but now here he is.

He walked up to them and smile brightly “Hey guys.” He sat down infront of them.

“Hi.” “Hey” They answered together.

Yugyeom looked at kunpimook, still smiling, and asked “Weren’t you going to finish your project?”

The other boy returned the smile “Youngjae hyung helped me so I finished it earlier.” He pulled said hyung closer “Isn’t he the coolest hyung ever?”

Yugyeom looked at Youngjae who was struggling against his friend’s tight grip and smiled softly “Yeah he is.” Making Youngjae turn pink by all the sudden affection.

“Stop it you two.” He whined when he finally broke free of the hug while Kunpimook was busy staring at Yugyeom “You’re making me embarrassed.” 

Yugyeom chuckled “We’re just telling the truth.” 

He opened his lunch package and started eating, not bothering to look at the other two boys’ expressions.

 

“So…” Yugyeom looked up from his notes to Kunpimook who was pulling out his book out of his backpack, waiting for him to continue. “What was all that about?” At Yugyeom’s confused face, he rolled his eyes and continued “You were all smiles at lunch time, and the way you smiled at Youngjae hyung.” He raised his eyebrow to show he knew something was up.

“I’m just… trying something.”

“Whatever it is, continue on doing it. I think it affected him.”

Yugyeom suddenly looked interested “Really?”

Kunpimook nodded “Yeah.”

Yugyeom smiled. If this was really working, then he was going to continue until the last one.

 

Second tip. Find any small detail that you both share and try to show them that you notice your similarities.  
Youngjae suggestion: Do the former ways you’ve tried alongside new ones for more effect. ^^

Yugyeom chuckled at the side note and nodded to himself. He could do that.

Actually he had never thought of their similarities. But he could try. 

“Hmm we both like … ice cream. Yeah ice cream is good….. Oh, our names start with Y.” He pouted and stared at his paper blankly “This isn’t working.”

He walked to his class in daze, still thinking about what similarities they had. Maybe talking with Youngjae would make him remember.

As if on cue, he saw Youngjae walking toward him with a slight spring in his steps. Yugyeom wondered what could have happened that made him happy. He walked toward him and smiled “Hi hyung!”

Youngjae returned the smile “Hi~ How you doing Yugyeomie~?”

“I need your help hyung!”

Youngjae’s eyes widened and leaned closer “Oh about our mission?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes mentally at the ‘mission’ part and nodded “Yeah.”

Youngjae grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the yard. 

When they arrived to their destination, they sat down on one of the benches and Youngjae turned to Yugyeom and asked “What is it?Have you tried any of the them yet?Has it been effective?”

“Hyung it’s only been one day since I started. Someone told me it had effect though.”

“Really?Good good.” Youngjae said excitedly “Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

“It’s about this one.” He showed the paper to Youngjae “I don’t know what he likes.”

“Is that even possible? To not know what your friend likes?”

“I know what he likes but now that I’m required to know, I suddenly don’t remember anything.”

“You don’t need to know anything for this step. It’s like when you’re talking and he says he likes something then if you like it you’d point it out.”

“Let’s try it.”

“Ok. I __” Youngjae thought for a second before saying “I like Bruno Mars.”

Yugyeom grinned “Really?Me too!”

That answer go him a hit on his shoulder “Don’t lie!You like Chris Brown!”

Yugyeom laughed nervously. 

“How about you ask him some of the 36 questions?”

“Huh?”

“They are for couples to know more about each other but you could use it to know what your similarities are.”

“Okay, what are those?”

“I don’t remember them exactly but one is, what power do you want to have?”

“I want to read thoughts.”

“Oh? You don’t want to be invisible?”

“No hyung.” Yugyeom frowned “I’m not a pervert. What power do you want?”

Oblivious to the other boy’s intentions, Youngjae answered “I want to be able to make another version of myself so he can do all my chores while I sleep at home.”

Yugyeom laughed “I should have known it would have something to do with sleeping.”

“I like sleeping.” Youngjae said innocently “Next one, what is your__ hey write them down!”

Yugyeom shook his head “I can memorize them.”

“Alright, Is your family warm and close?Did you have a happy childhood?”

“Yes and yes.”

“Me too.” Youngjae added automatically, not needing Yugyeom to ask him this time. 

They continued on answering some questions that Youngjae mentioned, not caring that they were going to be late for their class.

“If you were to die tomorrow, what would be something you regret not saying or doing?”

Yugyeom stared at Youngjae intensely “Telling about my feelings to the person I like.”

Youngjae smiled “That’s really a huge regret anyone could have. I hope you don’t die tomorrow, I want to see you confess and I want you to thank me after you do it.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes “Yeah yeah.”

He couldn’t help but think it was funny how Youngjae was trying to help him get his supposed crush to fall in love with him while he didn’t know it was in fact Youngjae himself that Yugyeom wanted.

“What do you regret hyung?”

“Hmm not sleeping more?” Youngjae answered, making Yugyeom laugh.

“Really?”

“Well one of my regrets.” He put a finger on his lips “The others are secret.”

“Alright. Next?”

“This is actually the last one I remember. It was something about a crystal ball? Ahh, it said if you could ask the ball a question about your life what would you want to know?”

“There are a lot. Right now my question would be if my love is going to be reciprocated.”

“Ah makes sense.”

“What about you hyung?”

“Me?” Youngjae ruffled his hair, thinking about the question, and looked down. His eyes lit up suddenly as he saw the object laying on his books. He picked it up, moving it around infront of Yugyeom, he said “I want to know who my secret admirer is!”

“What?Secret admirer!!!?”

 

Yugyeom has been in foul mood since their little talk in the yard. Youngjae had a secret admirer and he seemed pretty excited about it. Why didn’t he know sooner? Ah the first one was received today that’s why; but it didn’t explain why Youngjae was so excited about getting one.

Now, it was lunch time and he had to listen to Youngjae and Kunpimook talking in excitement. Well he could go eat his lunch somewhere else but he wanted to listen to them guessing who the letter might be from and maybe find out who his rival was. He scowled, just now that he decided, more like forced, to make a move, someone had realized he wanted to be cute and send anonymous letters to Youngjae. He was so wrong if he thought he could win with those printed words. He had nothing on Yugyeom, just wait until he progresses in his mission.

“Yugyeom!!”

His head snapped up as he heard his name being called rather loudly. “What?”

Kunpimook pointed at the table while saying “You were smiling creepily at the table.” 

Yugyeom chuckled nervously “Really?I just have a lot on my mind.”

Kunpimook grinned wickedly “About what?”

Yugyeom looked away from him, looking at Youngjae but he was also smirking knowingly; Yugyeom sighed and looked down at his food. “Nothing.” He tried to eat his food quickly so he can get out of there sooner. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long T_T My laptop was broken and I had to wait until my exams finished to fix it.

Third tip. Be considerate.This one is easy as you just have to be nice to them.  
Youngjae: Don’t forget to do the other ones. ^_it just after you confess.” He glared playfully, knowing fully well that Yugyeom is not one to do such a thing.

“I agree with Jackson.” Mark added after a moment “You’d die of embarrassment before doing anything if you do the petal plan.”

“You two are no fun!” Kunpimook whined.

Yugyeom stayed silent while his friends argued on what he should do. He still had to go to speak with Youngjae and tell him that he wasn’t the one sending those letters. Maybe Jackson was right, only about the confession part though.

“Yah Yugyeom!!”

His head snapped up “Yeah?”

Jaebum sighed “What’s with you!?Why don’t you answer!?”

Jackson smirked “Are you thinking about naughty things?”

Jaebum glared at Jackson and then Yugyeom, as if warning him of thinking such thoughts.

Yugyeom shook his head frantically “No!!I swear it’s nothing like that! I was just thinking of ways to confess!”

Jaebum still looked at him suspiciously “You still have something to do.He must be home now since he only had a morning class.”  
“Yeah. I’ll go now.” He sighed and stood up.”Wish me luck.”  
“Yugyeom.”  
He looked back at Jaebum.  
“If the situation was right, tell him.”  
Yugyeom nodded and stalked away from their table.

 

Youngjae’s face told Yugyeom that he had not expected to find him behind the door. He could see the awkwardness in his smile “Hi.”

“Hello Hyung.”

Youngjae didn’t say anything, waiting for Yugyeom but after seeing he wasn’t planning on talking, he asked,  
“Did you need anything?”

“You don’t seem too happy to see me.I’m saddened.” 

“You shouldn’t be. You were the one who caused this anyway.”

Yugyeom crossed his arms “If you mean those letter, I wasn’t the one sending them.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened “Who was it then?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to tell you it wasn’t me.”

Youngjae sighed, looking down at his foot “Did you confess?”

“Not yet. I actually have some plans, will you help me?”

Youngjae smiled, “Didn’t I promise that I would?” Yugyeom barely noticed smile not reaching his eyes. “How can I help you?”

“I have a plan. I would do all of it. I just want you to be there.”

Youngjae frowned “Why do I have to be there when you are confessing?I’ll just help you and go home.”

“No! I will do everything myself. I just need you to be there.”

“Do you really need a witness?”

“For moral support?”

Youngjae huffed, “Alright. When?”

“I will tell you. Please don’t tell anyone. Even Jaebum hyung.” Yugyeom said before bidding him farewell.

 

Youngjae sighed while walking toward the park near their dormitory. Why did Yugyeom want to do it in the park?And at night? It was so cold and Youngjae was still shivering even though he was wearing a thick coat. 

As he arrived, he looked around search of Yugyeom and he saw him sitting on the swing alone, no Kunpimook in sight. He noticed the white roses on the other swing and a lot of lit candles around the swing set. Ahh this boy… Kunpimook wouldn’t like these simple stuff. He walked forward until he was standing in front of Yugyeom.

“What are you doing?”

Yugyeom’s head snapped up, clearly startled by his sudden appearance. He stood up quickly “I was waiting for you.”

“For me? Where is Kunpimook?”

Yugyeom smiled sheepishly “I don’t know.”

Youngjae frowned “Yugyeom!It’s cold!You dragged me all the way here and You didn’t even tell him to be here?”

“As I said, I am not expecting anyone else than you hyung.”

“Me?Why?”

“Hyung actually, No one knows about tonight. I only told you. You are the only person who should have been here anyway.” He looked into Youngjae’s eyes and continued “I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”Youngjae asked quietly.

“I like you. Will you go out with me?”

Silence.

“Hyung?”

Youngjae glared at him, suddenly turning his back to Yugyeom, walking fast toward where he entered the park. Yugyeom ran after him, gripping his arm, he turned his around. “What happened?”

“What happened? You’re using me for rehearsals!!” Youngjae asked angrily ready to run back home before Yugyeom grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in place.

“I am not!” he shook him unconsciously “You were the one who told me to just tell the person I like him, without any scheme or plan. Just tell him. That’s what you said. And I’m doing just that!”

“But the person you liked isn’t here.”Youngjae argued.

“He is here hyung.” Yugyeom said softly “You’re the person I like.”

“Wha__” Youngjae’s eyes widened “You are actually serious.” 

“Yes I am…. Now will you be my boyfriend?”

Youngjae spluttered, now that he knew Yugyeom is serious he didn’t know what to do. “I_ don’t know what to say….” He stared at Yugyeom’s hopeful eyes and said “I like you too. But Kunpimook__”he couldn’t continue with his word since his face was suddenly being squished against Yugyeom’s shoulder.Youngjae stayed still, deciding to enjoy the moment as it is.

“Kunpimook and me; we don’t like each other. It has always been you hyung.” 

“Really? Then all this time__”

“Yeah. I was going to confess to you.”

“Then the plans_”

“_Were also done on you.” Yugyeom completed his words sheepishly. He smiled when Youngjae stayed silent and in a brave move leaned down to kiss him,  
Before he could do that though, Youngjae hit him on his head “Idiot!”

Yugyeom whined “Why~”

“You should have told me from the start!” Youngjae shouted “You made me think you like him all this time but you liked me!I feel like an idiot remembering all the plans I’ve made for you.” he mumbled the last part angrily “I thought my love was one sided all this time! And I’m cold!”

Yugyeom laughed at his words;he pulled him close and leaned down, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. His lips caressing Youngjae’s softly. He has put away all his shyness away to be able to do this so someone needed to congratulate him. His arms tightened around Youngjae’s smaller frame and pulled him closer to himself, one hand going up to caress his cheek.

He grinned at Youngjae’s red face as he pulled away, bet his own face was the same, “Are you feeling warm now?”

Youngjae only laughed embarrassedly and hugged him again, sighing in contentment while hiding his face in the other boy’s chest.

 

“That was boring.” Kunpimook said in a monotone voice “In a park?Really?”

Yugyeom glared at him while Youngjae argued “It was cute!”

“If you wanted to not go with my plan, at least you could have been more creative!” Jackson patted him on the back “It was good though. Don’t be sad.”

Mark scoffed “And _You_ were creative when you confessed?”

Jackson grinned cheekily and wrapped an around Mark’s shoulders “I got the guy anyway, right?” he winked and pecked his lips before walking forward before Mark could hit him.

“No PDA please.” Jinyoung warned Jackson and then looked at Jaebum “Aren’t you going to say something about them?”

“I said everything last night.”

“Ah so you went home!? Didn’t do anything? Ahhh boring~” Jackson exclaimed, making both Youngjae and Yugyeom turn red.

“Yah!!What are you saying?” Jaebum exclaimed angrily “They are too young for that.”

“Ayy stop being overprotective, you’ve mothered Youngjae enough. Now let him decide for himself.” Jackson said, annoyed but still enjoying teasing Jaebum. “Really, we should get someone to date you so you’d too busy to bother Yugyeom and Youngjae. But we should force someone since no one will date you willingly.” Jackson stuck out his tongue, ignoring the frown on Jaebum’s face.

“Don’t listen to him. Everyone in the campus likes you.” Jinyoung said trying to make him feel better.

“Well unless Jinyoung dates you himself.”

“YAH!!”

Jackson was gone before they could get him.

While everyone laughed and followed him toward their classes, along with Jaebum and Jinyoung who were both fuming and embarrassed; behind them Kunpimook grinned and patted his bag.

It seems like he should put his letters in use for another couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading^^  
> I hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Why I couldn't post all of it in one chapter :| Ao3 wouldn't post all of it no matter what I did!:|


End file.
